Silver Tears Fate
by Andy Quinn
Summary: (Not a one-shot? Gasp) The Reikai Tantei enter the Dark Tournament, willingly this time, and their lives are turned upside down. HieixOC, KuramaxOC, YuusukexOC, YuusukexKeiko. Don't ask me how that works. UPDATED.
1. A Bit of an Introduction

Okay, as much as you all hate and despise them, this story has OCs. However, they did not just show up one day for immediate loving and acceptance by the canon cast. There is a lengthy series of fics concerning the arrival of these OCs, Andii Quinn's "New Meetings, Old Friends" being one of them. (Andii was actually a friend of mine whom I worked with on the fic, but she has lost intrest in story writing, so the story vanished into the Graveyard of Discontinuance. Bad Authoress.) However, most of these have been lost (moving computers, disks breaking, that sort of thing) and may never be seen again. I wouldn't even have posted this one, but my friends insisted. ALL OF THEM. Do you have any idea what it's like getting jumped by a four and a half foot tall anime addict who takes tae kwan do and having her sit on you until you promise to post a story? Anyway, here's the skinny on the OCs in the fic. (Good Sweet Mike, did I really just say "here's the skinny"? Oi.)

**Name:**Aruma  
**Hair:**Black  
**Eyes:**Brown  
**Height/Weight:**Tall/slender  
**Info:**Aruma was the daughter of the King of Makai, until she killed him and took the throne at a rather young age. She began getting nighttime visits from the theif Youko Kurama and soon married him, giving her lands and title to Mukuro, who still rules the land while she lives in Ningenkai after following Kurama. However, she is still recognized as Queen. More of a title thing, really, but I wouldn't tell her that....Perhaps fitting to the ego she shares with her youngest, she is a cat youko, and controls the element of night. (For more on this, refer to "New Meetings, Old Friends") **Name:**Minamino Kyoko  
**Hair:**Black  
**Eyes:**Brown  
**Height/Weight:**Medium/skinny  
Info:Kyoko is Kurama and Aruma's oldest daughter and was born in Makai. She's a wolf youko, making her extremely perceptive, but also a bit of a loner, which could explain her confusion and frustration when it comes to relationships. She controls the element of light, and her youko form looks much like Kurama's - only (more) female. (P.S: The similarity to authoress Kyoko Kasshu Minamino isn't a coincidence - we created our characters together.) 

**Name:**Minamino-Jaganashi Akimi  
**Hair:**Black  
**Eyes:**Green  
**Height/Weight:**Short/thin  
**Info:**Akimi is the youngest Minamino, born in Ningenkai. Fufilling a propechy (again - refer to "New Meetings, Old Friends"), she was married to Hiei, to his initial disgust. However, he's grown to love her, and in a much more open way than he loves Yukina. She's the Princess and knows it, the compulsive, hyper side to Kyoko's calm and contemplative coin. She is extremely loyal and loving, you need only mention harming her friends or family to throw her into a rage. She is a cat youko and controls the element of fire, fitting to her hair-trigger temper. She also has a Jagan (this is a long story), due to the fact that Hiei's Jagan has seeped into him to become a true part of him, molding with his DNA. Unfortunately, it seems to be contagious, for when - um - after their honeymoon (o0) Akimi was revealed to have a Jagan (through the painful splitting of her forehead - ow.) Her youko form blazes her hair red.

**Name:**Jaganashi Hiromi  
**Hair:**Black  
**Eyes:**Red  
**Height/Weight:**Tiny  
**Info:**Hiromi is Hiei and Akimi's only daughter, a vivacious three-year-old with more power than she - or her parents - know what to do with. Really, nothing more can be said without giving away the story...this is the first one she's appeared in so extensively. 

There yah go. Now you'll (maybe) know what's going on. Enjoy yourselves, but don't run too fast - Hiei likes a challenge o0;


	2. Chapter One: Evil In It's Purest Form

**Title:Silver Tears: Fate**

**Author:Aki**

**Rating:PG-13 for languge and violence.**

**Notes:Flames will be ignored, unless they're really creative. If they are really creative, they will be responded to with a firm and emphatic "PFFFFFFFFFFT!" Shout-out to Tien-su for being my muse, Kyoko Kasshu-Minamino for beta listening (I read them to her over the phone ;), and Kal for being the inspiration for every sarcastic comment in this biatch.**

**Disclaimer:Yeah, my name's Togashi Yoshihiro and I created YYH. (hears angry mob) Uh....no I'm not and no I didn't. But Akimi, Kyoko, and Aruma are the property of me and my friends. So BACK OFF, BITCH! Heh.**

- begin fic -

Hiei sat in "his" tree in the Minamino's backyard and reflected on the proposistion Kurama had just mentioned. "I don't know. Aruma's one hell of a fighter, she's kicked my ass before. But the young ones....they're powerful, that much is confirmed by their lineage. But I'm not sure they're ready for something like this."

"We've got a year," Kurama reminded him from his posistion beneath the tree.

"That may not be enough."

"Six months was enough for Yuusuke and Kuwabara."

"They had had experience with fights of such magnitude before. Your daughters haven't." 

"They can learn. They need this experience, Hiei. To know what they will be dealing with one day. There have already been assassination attempts. They need to know how to defend themselves." Hiei shook his head.

"The Dark Tournament is no way to train someone, Kurama."

"Competition is the only way to get through their heads, and you know it." Kurama looked up. "Or are you simply protecting your wife?"

"That's my job, isn't it?" Hiei shot back. "You want to fling her into a deathtrap." 

"Only because I'm sure she can get herself out."

"Have you forgotten what happened to us?" Hiei subconsiously flexed the fingers on his right hand. Kurama noticed.

"No. I haven't. But they have to show the Makai that they are everything they've heard and more. Otherwise, they'll be seen as weak." Hiei sighed.

"This is foolish, kitsune. But there doesn't seem to be anything I can say to change your mind." Kurama was silent. "I suppose you want me on the team."

"Would you rather it be Kuwabara?"

"Hn."

- -

"Kuwabara no baka! Put me down!" Akimi swung at Kuwabara's knees from her upside-down posistion. Kuwabara clenched her ankle tighter.

"Nope. Call me stupid, will ya!"

"Yeah, I will! Now lemme down!"

"I thought you didn't fight girls," Kyoko commented mildly from behind her magazine. Kuwabara looked at her.

"I don't. This isn't a girl. This is evil in its purest form. Ow!" He glared down at Akimi, who had grabbed a pair of siccors and was currently stabbing his ankle. "See? Heh, that's all you can reach anyway." Akimi swung her free leg around and caught Kuwabara in the side of the head, knocking him over. As soon as she hit the ground, she rolled away and flopped on the couch.

"The dumber they are," she mused with a grin. Kuwabara mumbled something about an Uzi and stood as Kurama and Hiei walked in the back door.

"Oya, Hiei," Kyoko greeted. "What have you two been talking about for so long?"

"Something important," Kurama answered. "Where's your mother?"

"Upstairs with Keiko," Akimi said, clicking the TV on. "Some big secret we're not allowed to hear. She's even blocking my Jagan." Kurama shared a look with Hiei and the koorime went to sit by his wife. Kurama jogged up the steps, nearly knocking his granddaughter over.

"Oops. Sorry, Hiro-chan." She shrugged and continued making her way down the steps. As she toddled towards her parents, Kuwabara scooped her up.

"Hey there, squirt." Raising her tiny fist, Hiromi knocked him square in the forehead.

"Lemme down, baka." Akimi grinned.

"That's m'girl." Rubbing his head, Kuwabara carried her to her father and handed her over. Hiromi curled against his chest and began tracing patterns on his shirt. Akimi flipped channels until landing on Fushigi Yuugi. Kyoko's eyes lifted from her magazine as she heard Tamahome's voice.

"Miaka."

"Tamahome!"

"Miaka."

"Tamahome!"

"Bleh." Akimi moved it from the mushy scene and Kyoko growled. "What?" 

"_Are you out of your mind?_ The screech came from upstairs as Keiko came down.

"Fight?" Kyoko asked.

"Yep."

"How big?" Akimi prodded.

"I think we'll need the Richter for this one." The two sisters shared a Look.

"Maybe I'd better take the little one outside," Akimi suggested, lifting Hiromi from her posistion on Hiei's lap. She had started for the back door when the doorbell rang. Groaning, she opened it, black hair swinging behind her like a curtain. "Urameshi, hey."

"Hey," He said. His jacket was swung over one shoulder and the white tee was soaked through. Akimi lifted an eyebrow.

"Is it hot outside?" She asked. He glared at her before explaining.

"I was on my way to pick up my fiancee when some jackass little kid decided it'd be funny to spray me with a hose." Akimi glared and pointed to Hiromi. "Oh, it's no worse than what she picks up from your mother. Anyway, this little twerp sprays me with the hose and--" Akimi closed her eyes.

"You didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Get in a water fight with a ten-year-old." When she opened her eyes, Yuusuke had a decidedly "if I said no would you believe me" look on his face. She groaned and stepped back. "Get in here," she ordered. "And don't drip on the carpet or Kassan'll have me drying it out for an hour." She pushed him towards Keiko. "Take your fiancee to the laundry room," she ordered.

"_You are completely fucking insane!"_

"I'm taking Hiro out back."

-end chapter one-

****

**Details on Aruma and Kurama's fight next chapter! I'll try to respond to any and all reviews. Reviews given on day of chapter post will be addressed in the next chapter. **

**Preview:**

**Kurama and Aruma go in for round two in Aru's POV, Project Let's Enter The Dark Tournament is revealed to the younger Minaminos, and Yuusuke gets his revenge on the "jackass little kid". **

**Quote of the Chapter:**

**Martin:Apples? Aliens don't eat apples.**

**Propmaster:Why not? They speak English.**

**I love that show. Anyway, until next time, I'm Andy and acting like an idiot entertains me.**


	3. Chapter Two: He's Lost It

**Disclaimer:I offically disclaim Yu Yu Hakusho. I do, however, claim Akimi and Hiromi. Aruma and Kyoko aren't mine, but you still can't have them.**

-begin chapter two-

ARUMA

He's lost it.

Gone insane.

Nuts.

Bonzo.

No longer in possesion of his faculties.

Three fries short of a happy meal.

He's my husband and I love him, but he's wacko.

"You want to do WHAT?" I think I scared him. He's cowering in the corner.

"Enter the Dark Tournament as a way to train our daughters because the only way to get anything to stick in their minds is through competition." Damn. And I was so hoping I'd heard wrong.

"Kitsune, that tournament is filled with the most bloodthirsty creatures alive. You know that! They'd be killed!"

"No they wouldn't." His reply is as firm as his grip on my arm. "I think they can do this, my neko."

"I don't." I pull away and sit on the bed.

"Neko--"

"Kitsune." I turn and glare at him. "Akimi is a _mother_. What will happen if she's killed?"

"The rest of us will look after Hiromi as if she were our own. Which, by the way, she sort of is." I think he's grown impatient with me. "Aruma. My neko. My beloved, lovely, stubborn neko. They have to be able to defend themselves." His eyes are burning into my own. I avert my gaze and stare out the window. Akimi is in the backyard with Hiromi, teaching her to climb the tree. She's so peaceful. Both of them are. They don't know how to fight constantly, only to fight when their lives are threatened. Because they weren't raised in Makai. They're in no way weak, just.....peaceful.

"Maybe we did wrong," I murmur. Kurama kneels in front of me and catches my gaze again.

"No, my neko. We've been over that. They belong here, in Ningenkai. We did right, raising them here." I look out the window again. Hiromi falls from the branch and Akimi catches her, scolding her gently for whatever she did wrong and pushing her back into the tree. Hiromi looks back, afraid, but Akimi urges her on. Before long, Hiromi's high in the tree and laughing down at her mother, who laughs right along with her. I sigh. Yes, my daughters are peaceful. But they are _my_ daughters. Princesses. Warriors. The fight is in their blood. Perhaps it will just take a competition to bring it to their minds. I turn back to Kurama.

"Fine. But I insist on also being on the team." He smiles in the demurely sexy way he has and stands.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Damn straight."

As Kurama goes to get Akimi, I sit on the couch next to Hiei. He's glaring at Kuwabara, who's singing along with the music videos and completely butchering _The Final_. "You knew," I mutter to him. He doesn't look over.

"Hai."

"He told you first?"

"He needed the moral support to face you with it." I smile. Kyoko glances at us.

"If you're not gonna share, hush." I smack her leg as Akimi, Hiromi, and Kurama enter. I pick up the remote and click off the television, earning a glare from the oaf.

"Do Yuusuke and Keiko need to be in here for this meeting?" Kyoko asks, laying aside her magazine. I glance at Kurama.

"Just Yuusuke," he decides. "Keiko would probably faint like she did when Botan told her."

"Told me what?" Shit. Keiko's standing in the doorway with Yuusuke's jacket.

"Nevermind then. Keiko, could you and Yuusuke come in here, please?" A worried look on her face, she obeys and a minute later the Tantei plus some are assembled in our living room. Kurama takes a deep breath and pauses, looking at us all.

"Well?" Akimi asks. Hiei lays a hand on her arm to quiet her and she looks at him strangely while disentangling Hiromi's fingers from her necklace.

"I want Akimi, Kyoko, Aruma, Hiei, and myself to be a team in the upcoming Dark Tournament." The girls are silent. No doubt they're thinking of the still-lingering scars they've seen on their father's back, of Hiei's still-recovering right hand, of the death of Genkai, whom they've only met in Reikai. "It takes place in a year," he continues quietly. "And we have that long to train."

"Not the special guests again?" Even Kuwabara's quiet. Kurama shakes his head.

"No. I'll go put our names in tomorrow if everyone here agrees. If not, we'll go back to our daily lives. Although I would like to watch." My kitsune has grown more open about his Youko's bloodthirsty nature lately. In the back of my mind, I wonder if that's the real reason he wants to do this. But I shake that thought away as Kyoko speaks.

"Under whose name?"

"Mine. Well, yours, actually.Team Minamino." She purses her lips.

"You do know we need to think about this, right?" He nods.

"I don't." All eyes are suddenly on Akimi and she falters under the attention. "I...I've heard the stories from you and Hiei and Yuusuke since you thought I was old enough to handle it. Ever since then, I've wanted to know that level of competition, that level of adreneline."

"Aki, this isn't training with Kuwabara and the garden hose. This is real." I tell her sternly. She looks at me sharply.

"You think I don't know that? I'm tired of training with Kuwabara and the water hose. I want to experience the real thing." Hiromi's surprised at her mother's tone and squirms for Hiei to hold her. He obliges and Akimi stands. "I want to prove to all of Makai that I'm truly a warrior, that I can fight and will at a moment's notice. You think I haven't heard the rumors? Queen Aruma's ningenheart daughters. Queen Aruma's weakling offspring. I want to prove them wrong. I'm _going_ to prove them wrong." She sweeps up the stairs and we all know she's headed for the roof.

"Well, it's safe to say we have her vote," Yuusuke says quietly, breaking the awkward silence. "Who's your fifth?" He asks Kurama.

"We were--I was hoping you wouldn't mind." Yuusuke shrugs.

"Not at all." Keiko looks at him and he returns it. "What?" She shakes her head.

"Nevermind." I think Keiko gets tired of Yuusuke's itchy feet sometimes. He never stays in Ningenkai for more than a month before he's either called to Makai or goes of his own will. I stand.

"I too will be on the team, as I assume Hiei will." He nods once. Kyoko's still looking at the floor.

"I'll give you my answer tonight," she says softly before going to join her sister on the roof. I sigh heavily and look at my husband. This will either bring us closer or tear us apart at the seams. Just like everything else we do.

AKIMI

Yuusuke and I slip through someone's backyard, carrying hoses. "Don't you think we need to be there for my sister's answer?" I whisper. He shakes his head.

"She'd rather just tell it to your father," he replies in kind. "This is it." I pick up a rock and launch it at the lit window. It opens a moment later and a head pokes out. "Payback's a bitch!" Yuusuke roars, and we fire our hoses at the window.

"What the hell?" A voice screeches, and it's SO not a ten-year-old boy's voice.

"Shit," he hisses. "Wrong window." Dropping our hoses, we run like bitches back to my house and collaspe inside the back door, panting. Kyoko's sitting at the table, hands clasped around a mug of steamy something. She doesn't look happy.

"Kyo?" I say gently. "What's wrong?"

"I'll be on the team," she says huskily. It sounds as though she's been crying. "I'm not fucking happy about it, but I'll do it." I rub her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Onee-chan. We've been through worse."

"You don't know that," she mumbles. Yuusuke gives me a sort of shooing motion and I head for my room, leaving my sister to be comforted by her best friend.

-end chapter two-

**  
Wow. I write fucking short chapters.**

**Preview:**

**Training begins and Hiromi reveals that she is SO not a normal two-year-old, even for a Youko. Yuusuke takes a second stab at getting revenge.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

**Andy:(being an ass)What color do you bleed? scrapes Tien-su's arm  
Tien-su:If that was supposed to make me bleed, I apparently bleed pale.**

**Reviewer Recognition:**

**Kyoko Kasshu Minamino - Why do you bother reading? I've read the whole thing to you over the phone already. Kyo no baka. Ah well. Not complaning.**

**Alright, you know what? You all suck. Review, damn you. Anyway, It's 11:30 and we're going house hunting tomorrow, so until Scott doesn't say "JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" when he gets thrown off a building, make mine Marvel!**


	4. Training and Revelations

**Disclaimer:I offically disclaim Yu Yu Hakusho and claim any and all original characters on behalf of their creators.**

* * *

Akimi grunted with exertion as she propelled herself across the clearing at Hiei. With a shimmering air displacement, he was gone and Akimi began searching for his carefully masked ki. Something knocked her in the head and she looked up. Hiei was crouched on a tree branch, throwing pinecones. Scowling, she grabbed his cloak and offset his balance, pulling him down. A swift kick to the stomach allowed her to create a small flame burst and burn a hole through his cloak. In one fluid movement, he pulled it off and launched himself at her, swinging the bamboo cane he was using in place of his sword. Akimi ducked and rolled, coming up with her back to a tree, fists flaming as she began attacking Hiei fiercely, creating several small burns on his arms and chest. With a roar, she grabbed him around the neck and swung past him, slamming him to the ground. As she stood in a fighting stance, fists still wrapped in flames, he granted her a small smile.

"You're getting better." Returning the smile, she helped him stand and a moment later found herself on her back with Hiei's hand around her neck. "But you have a long way to go." Scowling at her error and his smug smirk, Akimi swung her leg across his knees, knocking him down so she could stand.

"Hiei, it's three in the afternoon. We haven't stopped since three this morning. Could I have a short break, please?" Despite her whining tone, she had barely broken a sweat. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"If you must." Kissing him on the cheek, she began her trek back to the house. She had almost reached it when a blast of light cut in front of her. On instinct she jumped, arching her back and landing three steps behind her previous posistion, watching as her father backed up as Kyoko slammed ki blast after ki blast into his chest until he fell.

"Truce!" he yelled. Tiny beads of sweat were forming on his brow and Kyoko was soaked to the skin. As Kurama stood, he looked at his youngest. "Where were you headed?"

"To the house for a break," Akimi said, looking at Kyoko. She had never seen a more focused, determined look in her sister's eyes before.

"I think I'll join you," Kyoko said. "I don't want to sleep for a week like Yuu-san did." Sharing a small smile, the sisters slipped in the back door and saw Yuusuke and Keiko on the kitchen counter in a liplock.

"Ack!" Akimi cried, raising her hands to shield her eyes. "Getta room!" They broke apart, looking incredibly embarrassed.

"If I weren't so damn tired, I'd be laughing," Kyoko said with a grin.

"We...had a fight," Keiko tried to explain.

"Wow. I wish Hiei and I fought like that." Yuusuke glared at Akimi.

"You're coming too," Kyoko spoke up. "Why aren't you training?"

"I was too busy trying to get her to let me go," he explained. Both Princesses raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't look like you were struggling to me," Akimi said.

"To let me go to the Dark Tournament," Yuusuke amended, glaring at the youngest Minamino again. "That's what we were fighting about."

"Decided to resolve things over a game of tonsil hockey?" Kyoko asked. Akimi repressed a laugh and Yuusuke tried to glare at both of them at once.

"Forget this," he mumbled. "I'm gonna go stretch my ki." As he headed to push the limits of his ki's expansion, Akimi flopped onto the couch.

"Why don't you sweat?" Kyoko asked, stepping away from the small puddle she was forming on the kitchen floor.

"Internal heat. Does me good."

"So...we should pair you against all the fire-breathing freaks." Akimi gave her a Look. "Sorry. Water?"

"No thanks." Hiromi came bouncing down the stairs.

"Kassan!" she yelled, plopping herself into Akimi's lap. "Let's play that game we played yesterday!" Akimi smiled gently. As long as she didn't have to get up.

"Alright, chibi. Hold your palms against mine." Hiromi obliged, her eyes already closing. "Good, you remember. Okay, now focus on the very center of yourself." Hiromi's face scrunched up as a faint ki came from her. Akimi's eyes shot open. This hadn't happened yesterday. Hiromi's ki was forming it's own signature. As Yuusuke's was blue and Kuwabara's was orange, each ki had a color when you formed it into a weapon. A faint purple glow was forming around Hiromi's body and what looked like a sword was forming in her hands. "Hiro!" The young girl's ruby eyes shot open. "That's enough. Kassan's tired. Go play with Kuwabara-oji now, okay?" Nodding, Hiromi climbed off of Akimi's knees and headed back up the stairs. Kyoko sat next to her sister.

"Did I just see what I think I just saw?"

"If you saw what I think I just saw, I think either we're both going insane or that is a very powerful little girl." Akimi was pale. "She's barely two years old and already has a ki signature?"

"And was that a Rei-ken in her hands?" Akimi nodded weakly.

"The last thing we need is her imitating Kuwabara. Her father'll burn the whole city down."

"That and the danger it poses to the ningen she'll be going to school with. Aki, you gotta get her to control that!"

"I know, I know. Oya's already planned to tutor her until she can." Kyoko stifled a yawn.

"Despite the major scare I just got from my favorite niece--"

"Better be your only niece."

"--I am gonna go pass out now."

"Happy passing."

"Don't talk, Akimi, just fight."

* * *

Yuusuke and Akimi crawled through another backyard, still dragging hoses. "You're _sure_ you've got the right window this time?" Akimi asked. Yuusuke nodded. 

"Yeah. I checked it out earlier."

"Was that before or after the mini-makeout session?" Yuusuke glared at her. "Which window?"

"That one there." Akimi picked up a rock and paused.

"You know we're only getting away with this because Oya's in Makai, right?"

"Your point is?"

"That he'd kick our asses for wasting time with this."

"Your point is?"

"I....don't know." She launched the rock and the window opened. "PAYBACK'S A BITCH!" Yuusuke roared again, and the water hoses sprayed. Again.

"What in the--" Again, not a ten-year-old boy's voice. More like the voice of a ten-year-old boy's muscleheaded father.

"Shit." Yuusuke and Akimi ran again.

"You're a dead man, Urameshi!" Akimi yelled at him as they jumped the fence. "I am SO gonna kick your ass!"

"They musta switched rooms!" Yuusuke huffed.

"YA THINK?"

**

* * *

****Muwaha.**

**Preview:**

**Since I'm lazy, a year is skipped and the Dark Tournament begins. Team Minamino checks into Kurikiburi Hotel and Hiromi's powers go a little haywire around all the new ki.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

**I laugh in the face of danger! And then I hide until it goes away.-Xander**

**O-kay. Until next time, I'm Aki and I AM 99X!I'm a moron.**


End file.
